trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Splendor
Station in open space coreward from the Trantorian Empire, near the Norg Republic. 4/-35 The Angels -- Individualistic energy beings with a culture of beauty. They are not 100% in sync with space-time. they knew the Ane were coming, but not exactly when. They maintain closer times with space time than many energy beings because they like to interact with matter beings to the increase of the beauty. Splendor is one of their last acts as matter beings. Once they had settled down after the change. (Something like Childhood's End) they came back and repaired the station to wait for other beings of Beauty to come. Vague indications that some 100 million years passed between their leaving matter, and returning. The fact the station was a fragile ruin bothered them not at all. Their timing was excellent as the first clients came within five years. It has been operating for 50 years that the local people are aware of. Local Races Omies Purple Elfin types from Omiskat, -- Omies are suspicious types. They are cautious of revealing anything about themselves. A very chip on the shoulder about other races. Your level of technology is a determining factor. They have dihydrogen ships and are the latecomers here. Their Government is totalitarian and abusive condemning many people to conscript labor. Many of those escape to a life as pirates. Either life is hard on your allotment of limbs and other body parts. Friendly behavior will win over individuals of the race. They are bit less resentful of the Federation's marvelous toys on learning this not primarily a trade mission, but a first in science mission. The USS Crystal City was not that much to trade. The Globes Floating psionic balls with no obvious features. -- Globes hit it off with the All. They are on par telepathically, and have the full set of Psionic Abilities. They don't have starships or technology. They clump together and form a warp drive. they have short ranged teleport, different than the Ane teleport. Globes do not have an All, but will link for things like making a starship or a project that interests them. They network on the order of the Ane but have no racial memory. Crystal Walker Hive mind Silicon life form. -- The Walker is here for trade, and will trade. It is not looking for antimatter, but interesting things, defined by the Walker. Spican flame gems are of great value to the Walker. They wish to trade. Currently the Walker is offering a variety of sex aids, bone buttons, graphic novels of high adventure, ancient tourist maps of the region, nillibob berries, vacuum tube like electrical parts, electrum body rings, wood horns (musical instruments), endaram horns (from really big animals), solid ruby dishes, plant fiber tote bags that read "I (liver) Penderquat". ashtrays of volcanic rock, plastic walking beqart (flightless "birds"), etc.. Cutlites Hairless Humanoids who change color. They go nude, and even their space suits are transparent. Color change is part of the language. -- They are suspicious about the Federation people. The Aneilogs on board would get the clue and take off their clothing. Even with out color changing the Cutlitrs relax. People with clothing are hiding things. Thenban explains **The uniforms, everyone looks alike to them. Their culture equates clothing with dishonesty. They know other cultures are different, but it is a deeply ingrained issue.** They get down to the bare issues. With everyone bare they are more comfortable. It is going to limit who does the talking on the Federation side. Not everyone is comfortable without clothing. Indarands Pentalateral plantimails. A through mix of plant and animal features. -- Twitchy, nervous, always looking for the exits. They examine "good morning" for traps. Twitchy people that act like prey. Prey that scream and fire plasma rifles at predators, or who they think are predators. Gentle treatment will work toward easing their fears, but not getting rid of them. Binth One ton hexapeds. Six eyed herbivores with attitude. -- Pushy cows. A what is in this for us attitude a Ferengi would be proud of. They hold grudges over your diet. Moro Gray humanoids, black hair, don't see color. Don't believe in color. -- Technology is their driving force. They are slightly better than the Onies. They have all the humor of a physics expert program. Waul Cat like species. Carnivores with a loose idea of food. -- Freewheeling, in your face friendly. Prone to aggression in most aspects of life. Don't hold grudges. Anything dead made of meat is food. Minte Deer like biped. Furred, omnivore, not timid. Will try to lay anything, males or females. -- Here's mine, show me your and we can match them up. Once the medical department clears them they will be after Aneilog tail like hungry wolves. Their approach makes Ane look reserved. Bunde Flighted hexapedal avinaiod. Parrot like in looks. High look go see drive. -- These guys are bundles of joy. They have been at Splendor the longest and seem to have picked up some of the Angels attitude mixed with biological urges. Sharn Reptiliod. Small, quick, has a reputation for backstabbing. -- Always ready for the next move. If they don't get what they want one way they try another. Violence is not off the table. They are careful on Splendor. Bad behavior will get them removed. Prophets Rubber headed Humanoids with a god they would like to share -- Great is the One, you want the One, you need the One. Have the One in your life and life will be good...or else. Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Stations Category:Unfinished Articles